Single Woman
by chachingmel123
Summary: One night, Marge is forced to choose. Homer or kids? Warning: Mentions of Rape
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Warning mature themes.

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

In the Simpsons bedroom undercover was a tall blue haired women in a white pj's, staring disapprovingly at her obese blubber of a husband who was gorging himself on Duff Beer right next to her, as they shared the same brown king sizes bed.

"Homer" she said, tearing away from her book "Don't you think its about time we cut down on the alcohol? You've been spending a lot more lately on beer and we may not have enough for our weekly shop"

Homer who was half drunk slurred. "Marge don't you worry. This is just something to help me sleep at night. Its works like-" and than he fell asleep.

Marge shook her head, wondering how she allowed her life to come to this.

She closed her book and put it in the drawer next to her, before turning off the night lamp and going to bed.

Or trying to go to bed, Homer fat form crushed the bed and her healthy frame rolled to his side and she got a breath full of alcohol and a spot near her now covered in drool.

She distanced herself to the edge of the King sized bed, and put her worries of Homer drinking and obesity at the back of her mind.

They had a roof over their head and clothes to wear, there were tones of housewife's much less fortunate than she was, being with Homer for years she learned to never ask for anything big and ask for little things even though she hated how things were.

But what could she say.

Homer was the breadwinner.

She went to sleep.

The moon soon went down and the sun rose up to signal another terrible day for her.

She put on her blue slippers and shook her husband awake.

He ended up back handing her because he thought she was an annoying alarm clock until he realised he was no longer in a dream and the pounding headache from the alcohol welcomed him seconds later.

"Marge..." he groaned.

She knew how to do this.

She took his big sweaty feet and dragged him down onto the floor and than walked out and yelled. "BART! LISA! WAKE UP!"

She than went to get Maggie, by going into the babies room, picking her up and than headed to the bathroom to wash Maggie and put her in a clean diaper and clothes, she knew that all of them would take at least 20 minutes before even attempting to go to the bathroom.

Once Maggie was clean, she cleaned herself and stepped into her green strapless dress and red pearls, before heading downstairs and walking into the mess of a kitchen.

She knew it would be a mess before she even got there because Homer was known for binge eat in the middle of the night, even when she asked him not to.

The man didn't seem to understand that it was their weeks only food, that he was scarfing down.

No wonder, she stopped trying to buy anything nice for dinner, she had long since learned to never put something already cooked in the fridge freezer because Homer got to it and didn't even care if it was no longer still warm.

She put her daughter Maggie in her brown old baby high chair and then began to prepare for breakfast while hearing the racket going down upstairs.

Homers weight on the carpet, was like hearing an elephant plow through the house and she had long since gotten used to it.

However, again her Husband mysteriously appeared when the food could be smelled from upstairs and he entered the kitchen, he kissed her on the cheek before stuffing his plate with a dozen eggs and sausages before going to the green fridge and getting out the Duff Beer.

He opened the red and silver can like a profession with his teeth and only hesitated when he saw her look of disapproval.

And than her children Bart and Lisa appeared.

They all wore the same bargain clothes every day and only changed when they were going somewhere nice, so they could give the impression to strangers that they weren't homeless.

And she wasn't going to lie to herself, their everyday clothes looked tired and worn out just like most of the kids in that terrible Spring Field Elementary.

"Hey, what's cracking, Mom-O" said, Bart, before sitting down and chewing with his mouth open.

"Gross, Bart. Chew with your mouth closed" said, Lisa. "Nobody wants to see that"

"Make me" said, Bart before opening his mouth wide and gross all the females out.

Marge watched them eat before sending them all their way, making sure to put Maggie in the car booth seat because she remembered the many times, her husband forgot to pick the baby up for day-care.

"Thanks Marge" said, Homer.

"And make sure to remember, you promised to take Bart to the movies" said, Marge.

"Wait, what?" said, Homer.

"To bond rremember?" she said. "You've been blowing him off for years"

Homer paused before driving away and she prayed he remembered and actually came through.

Sometimes she thought Homer didn't want to know Bart at all.

A boy should know his father, or have a father figure, she read in a parenting book that it causes problems in adulthood if they don't have a good father figure to learn from.

She went back inside and began her usual cleaning.

What else could she do?

She had no friends that weren't her husbands friends wives and she didn't want to seem desperate if she kept calling them.

With each brush movement, she kept wondering how she got this way.

She literally had no life and her family was running her into the ground, hardly anybody thanked her unless it was her birthday, Christmas, Valentine, anniversary or days, your expected to be nice to a woman or person.

She sat down and just stared at the wall, hopping her family would come back.

She would go to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich before making mess and cleaning again.

The family would never know, what over a decade of boredom does to an overachieving woman.

She made messes just to simply be busy.

However, she soon heard the familiar toxic screeching that came from the Springfield elementary school bus, followed by the sound of terrified kids who were rolling.

She went to the door and opened it.

Both Lisa and Bart rolled in, due to the fact they tumbled often, their skin was hard and there was barely a scratch on them.

It made her sad to know that her children didn't have beautiful skin or had a chance to develop beautiful skin.

"Hi, mom" said, Lisa.

"Hi, mom" said, Bart.

They both walked past her, it worried her how used to it they were.

She closed the door and proceeded to look at the clock in the kitchen and wait for either dinner or Homer to get home.

3:15 became 4:30.

4:30 became 6:15

The kids began to eat and than the doorbell rang.

Marge perked up and so did Bart, she walked to the brown door, only for her smile to drop when she saw it was a day-care worker for Maggie.

"Mrs Simpson" said, the woman. "This is the 15th time that you baby has been left behind. If you want somebody to take care of your baby all the time, hirer a Nanny" and than the woman handed her Maggie and stormed off.

Homer, had once again left Maggie at Day Care.

Marge had a terrible feeling when he thought about where he could be and she didn't know how to break the news to her son.

She walked into the dinning room, only for their eyes to meet and Bart left his chair and walked back to his room.

In that moment, they both know he was at Moe's getting drunk of his ass and his own son was the furthest thing from the man's mind.

Bart was a smart kid even though he wasn't doing well academically.

Even Lisa felt her brothers sadness.

Homer tried way more to do something with Lisa than Bart and they all saw that.

Marge could only ask her son if he was okay and that was it.

She left him alone to play video games in his room while she went to bed and vowed to stay up so that she could give her drunken husband an ear full.

However, some time in the night she must have fallen asleep because she suddenly woke up to the sound of Bart screaming.

Her spirit as a mother and a decent person kicked in and she throw the orange covers off her and ran out the bedroom, she completely ignored the slippers and Lisa heard the scream too and soon followed behind her own mother.

The scream had come from the kitchen and continued to come from the kitchen.

She flicked on the light with Lisa appeared right beside her.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Homer was hunched over his own son, who shorts had been pulled down and a Duff Beer Bottle not that far away.

Homer hand was holding his son down and his pants has dropped to his knees along with his massive underwear.

The world stopped for Marge as Homer licked his drunken lips as he saw the terrified look in his prey.

Her mind may have stopped but her body had moved driven by instinct.

It was just the look of pure terror in her son's eyes as he realised what was happening and who was doing it.

Before she realised it, Marge had rushed over to the frying pan on the stove, clenched the metal grip, took it off of the stove and then ran to her husband, swung the cheap steel pan with all her might into her husbands head while her husband lowered himself onto Barts butt crack.

Homer head flew to the side and blood poured out of his mouth.

But everybody was too in shock by the events.

It was too much.

Bart was shaking like a leaf, he had just gone to get water when suddenly his father tackled him to the ground.

The next moments were the most horrifying moment of his life as he stared at his father eyes and didn't see a stupid man but a predator who wanted to get laid no matter what.

Marge dropped the frying pan with shaking hands and ran to hug her son, who she felt cry and shake under her because it had been too much.

Lisa didn't know what to do, she was 8, more than old enough and knowledgeable enough to know what her own father would have done if her mother hadn't wacked him with a frying pan and irreversible trauma that would be inflected onto Barts body and soul.

Marge heart broke, in those few seconds, her view of her husband completely changed.

She would have never imagined that he had the capability to try and do that to their only son but alcohol turned even the most kindest people into monsters.

No.

She couldn't blame the booze.

All it did was give a push to what was already there.

Marge was not delusional, her husband was no saint.

Homer choose to go to Moes instead of hang out with his own son.

He choose booze over picking up his own daughter.

It took a while to calm her son down, and hearing his sobs harden her heart.

Suddenly all the things she had ignored about Homer was at the forefront of her mind as she was made to realise her husband was a monster who she should have left years ago.

When Bart had calmed down enough, she went to the phone and called the police, when she had finished doing so, she turned to a still stunned Lisa and said. "Pack up your things, were leaving tonight. We'll, be going to a hotel and than stay with Aunt Patty and Selma for a few days"

Lisa left immediately and Marge ransacked all the money in the house including Homers booze money to pay for the hotel.

There was no way she was staying in this house, after it had been tinted in such a way.

If she excused him this time, what's the stop her husband from trying it again when she wasn't here?

They all couldn't have packed sooner, they took Maggie, took the car Keys and walked out just as the Police arrived.

"He almost raped my son!" yelled Marge to the wide eyed police officers. "Homers in the Kitchen passed out. I want charges pressed and a Divorce. I want him a restraining order! I'm calling a Lawyer!"

And than they all got into the red car and she slammed the door shut and drove away.

Never again will she allow Homer Simpson to be near her babies.

She was so confused but determined, she didn't know how her life would be like now but she know one thing.

Being a single mother was far better than living with that monster.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

The car was deafly silence.

Marge found herself glancing at the drivers rear view mirror only to see two pairs of eyeball staring back her in the darkness.

A part of her couldn't help but expect to see the sleeping faces of Bart and Lisa, both of them were wide awake and we're as silent as a mouse.

She had never seen them up so late unless they were allowed to watch Itchy and Scratchy passed their bed time.

Now, this.

A part of her wanted to put on the radio to fill the silence in the car, but a massive part of her told her, it was disrespectful to try and downplay the effects of what just happened and the effect that was happening right now, especially towards Bart.

Lisa had almost witnessed her own father rape her older brother, who knows what was going through her head, and Bart was just staring blankly at nothing,

Marge didn't know what he was thinking but she was sure, the impact on him was far more then witnessing his fathers own stupidity before his eyes or another day where Homer was too drunk to function and they were out in public.

Maggie luckily was not in the room when it was happening, Marge didn't know why but she got the feeling Maggie was far smarter than what she was letting on.

Who knows how Maggie would react seeing her father looking so scary and her brother looking so small underneath him.

Marge managed to drive to the nearest hotel, which was a three star hotel.

They drove into the parking lot and she parked in a spot, before unbuckling Maggie, opening the door and her kids got out as well, with the same blank faces.

Maggie went to the car boot and they all got out their suitcases and began to wheel to the wooden entrance, the door opened automatically and they went to the desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said, the man at the desk, the man was large.

Just like his father.

Seeing the man, Bart tensed.

Lisa noticed.

"Yes, is there any rooms available tonight?" said Marge. "Just for one night. We have money"

Hearing this, the man said. "This is Springfield. Of course we have empty hotel rooms. Its 32 dollars a night"

"We would like the family room" said, Marge as the man finally saw Bart and Lisa.

The man corrected himself and said. "82 dollars for a big room per night. If you want service, it would cost you"

"Fair enough" said, Marge, before getting out a small was of cash that she took from the house.

Never had she held so much money before, it was shocking when she realised how much of it, went into trying to make them not starve or Homers alcohol problem.

And yet, they couldn't afford to touch up the house or wear decent clothes all the time.

Meanwhile the man eyes turned into dollar signs when he saw the wad of cash and gave them their key, before helping them to the room.

The room was just what you would expect for a decent sized hotel, clean and yet modest.

Two king sized beds were on both sizes and there was even a bathroom and kitchen, the tv was small and most likely had 5 channels tops on it.

"Thank you" said, Marge.

"No. Thank you" said, the man counting the stack of money as he walked out.

The door closed and Marge said. "Well, kids, you can choose to bunk with mommy or bunk with each other. Your pick"

Silence.

Never had the kids been so silent together.

Finally Lisa went to the bed on the right and Bart followed.

Both of them picked the bed, without fighting.

Now Marge had more than enough reason to concerned.

She went to the other bed with Maggie and began to unpack, when she heard.

"Mom" said, Lisa. "Will we ever see dad, again?"

Silence as Marge eyes widened and then she said. "Its complicated, sweeties. There are a lot of things you won't fully understand until your older. However if you want to see your father, then nothing is stopping you when you hit 18, but right now. There is a lot to sort out"

More silence.

"You hit dad with a frying pan" said, Lisa as Marge sighed and sat down to face both of her children.

"Yes I did." said, Marge. "Because your father, was about to cross a line, a man should never cross wither its towards another human being and especially not towards his own kids." and then she said to Bart. "Bart, if I had stopped and let it happen. You would have never forgiven me and I would have failed as a mother"

And than Bart spoke and said. "But that wasn't the only time Homer got violent with me and you did nothing"

Marge sighed and said. "Bart, when you came along, I had many issues but it doesn't make the fact I let your father strangle you. Its just that when you come from a home where abuse is part of your normal everyday routine and you think you've escaped it, you don't even realise that you just hopped into another one until something serious happens. Even then, some adults chose to stay because their scared of dying alone. Scared of dying without anybody to remember them or love them. If the person who your with, makes you hate yourself every day somethings people put up with them because they know, that person would at least remember them even out of hate"

Both Bart and Lisa looked at each other.

They didn't quiet get this very adult conversation but it felt like it was realest conversation they ever had.

"The fact of the matter is kids" said, Marge. "Adults make things far more complicated then it needs to be. There is always an emotional war going on in our heads and sometimes it isn't just between good and bad, there are lots of greys. Everything you do is the result of that repeating war in your head." she saw their confusion and said. "You'll understand when your teenagers and have new emotions and thoughts. Its why a lot of adults don't do the right thing because a lot of the time, the reasonable part of our brain doesn't always win that war"

"So the reason why this town is so screwed despite our mayor swimming in our tax payers is..." said, Lisa.

"Greed" said, Marge. "Each side can be feed and when your handling a lot of money, green gets fed and that greed is never happy. In the back of your mind, your always thinking you have to have more."

Silence.

"Thanks mom, I think I understand adults a bit more now" said, Lisa.

Bart said, nothing.

"Now, go to sleep" said, Marge. "I'll be calling your school up, first thing tomorrow morning. You'll be off school for a few day so that we can sort out where to live. I'll also be getting a job to pay for this. I may have been a terrible mother before, but what will never change is the fact I always wanted the best for my kids. Maybe, without your father leeching, I can finally get you Lisa, that book collection you've always wanted and we can finally be able to do something about getting you kids out of that dreadful school. How Homer can smile all day while his kids were going to such a school is beyond me"

And then she tucked Maggie in and walked to the lights, turned them off and then went back into bed with Maggie.

Despite their god awful night they had, eventually all of them managed to go to sleep.

Only to be woken up by an alarm going off which was Lisa watch because her alarm clock ran out of power and despite Marges nagging, Homer had yet to replace the batteries for it which forced her to get a watch when Marge wasn't yelling.

Marge woke up and heard Bart moan.

"Turn it off" covering his ears with a fluffy white pillow.

Lisa opened her eyes, only to hear. "Lisa, go back to sleep. Your mother needs to make phone calls"

It was a shocking request but Lisa turned the watch off and went back to sleep.

Marge, making sure not to wake Maggie, stepped over her and onto the ground, she went to the bathroom and showered before putting on her green dress and pearls with shoes, took her coat and headed outside to the car to make a phone call.

She couldn't risk the chance of the hotel having thin walls.

She first dialled Springfield Elementary.

"Hello?" said, the voice of Principle Skinner, you could hear that he hadn't fully woke up yet.

"Hello, this is Marge Simpson" said, Marge. "Lisa and Bart mother"

The man was up, mostly because those were the names of his most brilliant and troublesome students.

"Yes?" said, Skinner.

"I'm calling to tell you, both of them will not be coming in for a week or so" said, Marge. "I and Homer...are having some serious marriagel problems, that will greatly effect the kids. Otto will have to pick the kids up at a different location very soon"

"Oh, my..." said, Skinner, she didn't say it out loud but he figured out from the giant hints.

He was honestly shocked that she had the courage to do it after living with a husband like that after so many years, but it seems even she had her limits.

However, a broken home was going to effect the children somewhat.

"Okay, take all the time you need" said, Skinner. "This process can be difficult. And when Bart and Lisa come back, I'll make sure the staff is more understanding of their situation. Like where sensitive to Milhouse's situation"

And Marge gave a disapproval grunt as the conversation ended.

Little did she know Skinner was telling his whole staff that the Simpsons were splitting up and naturally it would make its way down to the student population and their parents.

And then she called Maggie day-care, luckily they had already paid for a month so it was cool.

However, now it was the call she had dreading to make.

She began to call her sisters.

"Hello?" said, a gruffly voice that could only be produced through years of smoking.

"Hello, this is Marge" she said.

Suddenly she heard movement before hearing.

"Well, I'll be. Our baby sister calls us" here Marge wasn't sure who voice belong to who because they mashed so well with each other.

"Patty, Selma." said, Marge before taking a deep breath. "I and the kids, need somewhere to stay for a few days. At least somewhere to tide us over until I get a job and we can afford to move out and into an apartment"

There was a long pause at the other end.

"Trouble, in love town?" said, the voice. "What did Homer do, this time?"

Marge was silent before she told them.

They were going to find out eventually anyway,

When she described what happened the night before, both twins were defiantly silent.

And continued to be silent for several minutes after her explanation.

Finally the voice said, "Holy crap. You should have hit him in the head and than castrated him. I and Selma maybe many things but even we will never go far as do that to our own relative. If we walked into the scene where your husband was trying to stick his dong into our nephew. Homer Simpson would have disappeared that very same night."

"You should have called us when it happen and we would have been there within minutes" said, the other. "Of course you can stay over for a few days while you get back on your feet. If that sick bastard comes looking, we have some friends who would love to meet him"

They could probably get a small time criminal gang to beat Homer up for free if they were told, they would be beating a man who tried to rape his 10 year old son.

Child rapists or would be child rapists didn't score high no matter where you go, in fact ordinary civilians would even turn a blind eye if they discover the person who was getting beaten up on, like kids sexually.

"Thank you" she said. "I and the kids will be here tonight with all our stuff. I know Homer was drunk and most likely wont remember what he almost did, but it happened and I can't even think about him, without seeing that face. I can't imagine what Bart is going through. I don't know what to do."

There silence on the other end.

"I think you should take this one step at a time" said, the voice. "You saved him. The situation could have easily been so much worse. To Bart, you're a hero, Marge. You saved him at a time he needed you. If he needs to talk, you'll be the first in line to hear his worries. You did good"

And Marge felt tears pouring down her eyes.

It was one of the few times, her sisters actually gave their support towards her decisions.

However Marge would always remember the hell they put her through growing up.

She may be civil with them because they were family but she will never forget.

She will never let herself forget.

And scene!

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"Do we have to go?" said, Bart as he and his sister went into the purple car.

"Yes because we have nowhere else to go" said, Marge sitting behind the wheel. "Now everybody put on your brand new smoke masks"

Everybody did, including the baby.

Marge was trying to be a good mother now, and her first instinct was to protect herself and her children from the house that was know doubt a chain smoker house.

If she could, she would make them stay somewhere else.

The car drove out of the parking lot and they made their way to her sister's house in silence.

The house her sisters poisoned was dirty and grey, the smoke was so much that you couldn't get away from it along the entire street, that's why those who moved in, were forced to install air conditioners in their own home and almost never open the window.

It wasn't like they could call the police since the house was clean inside and out.

Marge unlocked the door and picked up Maggie while her kids got out of the car and took their suitcases out of the boot before making their way to the house.

The masks strained as they got closer to the smoke cloud, Marge made the mistake of knocking on the purple door.

It was like watching a snowfall of dandruff fall off as the ash covering the door came crashing down revealing it was in fact red.

All of them took a step back.

"Coming" said, one of the voices.

The door opened and a fresh cloud of smoke came out and out of it was both Patty and Selma at the doorway, cigarette in their mouths and wearing the same dresses they wore everyday.

"Marge" they both said, hugging her and then motioning them to come in.

The masks were really straining as they went in, not a single one of them wanted to touch the brown walls, because they didn't know what they would uncover.

"Well, here is the house" said, Selma. "Feel free to stay as long as you like, while you find a place to live"

"Ur, thanks" said, Marge, promising herself on the inside that she would get her baby and children out of her asap and find a nice clean environment that wouldn't have flaky walls and smoke so high it tried to dance in their lungs.

"Let us show you where you would be sleeping" said, Patty and they went up stairs, thankfully, the smell was better upstairs.

Finally one of her sisters asked.

"Why are you and the kids wearing masks?"

Marge heart jumped a bit on the inside and she said. "Oh, its because there was this thing going around and we don't want to catch it or infect those around us"

And then she looked at all of her children.

Right on cue, all of them started coughing, coughing like they had never done before.

"Oh, that sounds really bad" said, Patty. "Make sure, you keep those masks on"

And then they entered the spare guest room which was really Patty and Selma kidnapping room, for good looking guys who turned them down, but cleaned out.

Of course, Marge and the kids didn't need to know that.

The room had two blow up matrices, a little desk and chairs.

It looked more like a jail cell than an actually bedroom.

Marge gave a disapproving look as both Lisa and Bart fought over the bedsheet.

Suddenly she said. "I'm going to go out and buy groceries. Does anyone want anything?"

Immediately eyes light up.

"We need to restock our favourite brand of cigarettes" said, Selma.

"Soft woman" said, Patty. "For those who want to look pretty while smoking"

And Lisa had to throw her arm into her brother gut before he could remark the obvious.

Bart gave her a glare.

Marge gave Maggie a kiss and then Lisa and Bart, before putting the baby down on a bed and walking away.

She hoped into the car, drove off a bit and took off her mask, it was such a breath of fresh out, not smelling the suffocating smoke trying to dance into her lungs.

Well, this was Springfield, the air wasn't clean but it was clean enough for her lungs.

She passed the burning tires heap and gave a disapproving look, what kind of town allows a guy to get rich off lowering the land value and adding to the already problematic pollutuon?

The guy didn't even want to get a job like a normal person, instead he wanted to continue mooching.

She had been so weak back than and broke promises when she had the power to genuinely turn this town around.

She drove to the drug store, and the supermarket next to it, she almost went to Apu's out of habit because she was forced to go because she couldn't possibly be able to keep the good stuff due to Homer.

It felt so good to shop like somebody who had a good income and than she walked out, before walking down the street to the car, only to see a Help Wanted sign at a Pancake shop.

She remembered her CV that she printed out earlier that was in the car, When she opened the car, put the groceries inside and got out her mile long CV.

She then went into the pancake shop, the smell of sugar was thick in the air and the place was packed with the largest of Springfield, each plate had easily four stacks of pancakes on each plate and the workers were thin and were forcing smiles on their faces.

She went to a worker and said. "Excuse me, I'm here for the job" she showed her stack of CV.

The worker went to get the manager, who took one look at her and said. "Your hired."

"Waah?" said, Marge.

"We're looking for thin people" said, the manager. "In a town were where 87 percent of the population is obese, we will take any thin person we can." before he said. "Do you drink, do drugs or steal often?"

"No" said, Marge, wondering just how terrible this town is.

"Wonderful" said, the manger. "We pay 17 dollars an hour, this would quickly go up from the amount of costumers sliding you money to make bigger pancakes to stuff their face in. Please give them a warm smile and you can start tomorrow"

And Marge gave a disapproving sound, despite the money, she got the feeling she would be dealing with many Homers.

No wonder, all the workers were forcing themselves to smile, she couldn't imagine what the bathroom cleaners had seen.

And then Marge gave the man her Cv and walked away, making sure to document where this was.

She decided to do something nice and went to the supermarket and brought roasted duck, before driving back to her sisters.

She put her mask on as she got closer.

When she came through the door, her children ran to her for dear life having spent an hour or so with Patty and Selma with no escape.

"Welcome back" said, Selma blowing smoke from her mouth, Marge really felt like turning around but went in and headed to the kitchen, she unloaded the stuff into the fridge.

And than she realised with happiness that there was no Homer to come and eat the food in the middle of the night.

What did it feel like to have food that would actually last a week?

"She's lost it" said, Patty as all of them watched her smiling dreamily.

She than began to give her sisters, their packs of smokes making sure to open the window wide before taking out the carefully wrapped roasted duck.

"Is that?" said Patty.

"Yep, Roasted Duck" said, Marge. "I got a job today, were going to celebrate with this lovely duck"

The kids cheered, and the sisters were impressed.

It looks like she was going to pull through.

#Police station years later#

Homer Simpson was released from the cell and was approached by Chief Wiggum.

His clothes were torn and unwashed, there was a bump on his head, the smell of alcohol had not left his clothes.

He had woken up in a Jail cell and being told by Officer Lou that his wife was planning to divorce him and he could be spending time too for attempted rape.

Chef Wiggum gave him his keys and said. "Homer Simpson, the judge who wants to sleep, just sentenced you to 65 hours of community service and parenting classes. If you fail to show up, we have the right to pick you and force you to go. In the next couple of days, you will also be expecting an angry phone call or text from your wife along with a divorce letter"

And then Homer was thrown out, landing on the streets.

This was ridiculous.

He would never force sex on someone, he was many things but he was not capable of sexual assault.

The hell that he experienced that one time where the Media crucified him over a misunderstanding, showed him if he wanted to live a normal life don't ever cross that line.

Surely Marge was misinformed or saw wrong.

He made his way to his house because he had no money, apparently he had been robbed while he was unconscious so he couldn't call a taxi.

When he entered his drive way, he noticed that one of his cars were gone.

He used the key to open the door and couldn't help but expect his kids to greet him or Marge to appear to look at him sternly.

When he entered the warm house, he was shocked to see only Snowball 2 and Santa's little helper came to greet him, there was no noise coming from the tv or around the house.

"Kids?" said, Homer, walking to the living room and than Dinning room.

Nobody.

Marge most likely took them out, he took his clothes off and now in his underwear he went to the fridge to snack only to get an almost heart attack.

The fridge.

"Its almost Empty!" said, Homer, in all the 11 years he has been Married to Marge, never has Marge allowed the fridge to not be full.

It looked like...

It looked just like how he had seen the fridge last after binging through it.

And that only meant one thing...

Marge hadn't done shopping!

Homer ran to the phone and entered Marge phone number into the landline.

Soon he heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" said, Marge voice.

"Marge, its me Homer" said, Homer. "Have you taken the kids to go out shopping for the fridge? When will you b-"

Homer was stunned to hear a click sound before a dead end static, signally Marge had hung up on him.

He called again.

She hung up without even picking up the phone this time.

Homer was shocked.

Marge was really mad this time.

Maybe, he should give her a few days to cool down and then come back with the kids, just like always.

He sat down.

A few days without Marge or the kids around was just what he needed, he put on the tV, went to the look for his phone and ended up calling for Chinese, while he fed the animals who mauled their food since Marge had been in such a hurry to get out that she forget to come for the animals.

"This isn't serious at all" said, Homer cracking open his trusty beer, completely unaware that the whole town was slowly hearing that his wife was divorcing his fat ass.

Tomorrow his friends would be talking to him about it and little did he know, the next time he saw Marge, she wouldn't be alone.

She would be with a Divorce Lawyer.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
